Talk:Wunderwaffe DG-2
Possible bug? I noticed that kills with this weapon rarely give points, is this intentional or a bug? 02:25, 13 June 2009 WouldYouKindly Probably a glitch, or maybe it does so much damage that the developers didn't want to give out points for it. 20:37, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Rename? Should we rename this article to "Die Glocke 2" or at least DG-2. There were a ton of Wunderwaffe that the Germans made, such as the STG-44. 20:39, 16 June 2009 (UTC) : Nah, that's what it's called in-game, that's how it should stay so people don't get confused WouldYouKindly 21:39, 16 June 2009 (UTC) that DG-2 looks like BAR :DG-2 doesn't mean Die Glocke 2. Str Devil53 14:55, 14 August 2009 (UTC) What does it mean then genius? And what was the first "DG" if not the Die Glocke? God, no body will drop this recently, and you stupid anons keep insulting us over it. Listen, just because something's probable, possible, or likely, DOESN'T MEAN IT'S TRUE UNTIL YOU HAVE PROOF. Shut up about it, until you give me some solid proof straight from Treyarch, saying "UH WE DONE MAKE BE NAMED THE DEE GLOKK 2", I'm going to just see it as probable, not true, and assume that THAT'S how you really talk, you mouth breather. 05:45, 15 August 2009 (UTC) If this goes on long enough, I'm taking it to the war room. Die Glocke was a secret German project no one can quite pinpoint what it was, literally means the bell. Allied intelligence thought it was either a German attempt at teleporters, time machines, or hover technology. So Die Glocke in the game is most likely a reference to the teleporters. As further proof they only mention Die Glocke on Der Reise, the level with the teleporters not Shi No Numa the first level with the DG-2. I hope this ends any debate in a somewhat productive manner. (Wafer_Legion) Die Glocke was a bell shaped device hence the name. Reports show it was an attempt at making a teleporter. Others say it was an aircraft with anti-gravity technology. It is possible that the Wunderwaffe uses the same anti-grav technology as The Bell to make it lighter. It's also possible that the two projects have the same energy source. Oh and i'm pretty sure that the actual appearence of the teleporters was more of a clue than the radio messages. General Geers 05:29, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Time Machine? See the addition of the time machine concept under trivia? I don't think that really belongs there. Does anyone know if the Die Glocke 2 has theories of being real? If those kinds of rumors stopped at just "Die Glocke" and there isn't a real rumored Die Glocke 2, then that should be removed. Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 02:33, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Accuracy Does anyone else feel like it has become less accurate since Shi No Numa. I find it a lot harder to hit something with. --CallOffYourOwnDuty 13:10, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Yea it misses alot if you compare to shi no numa One at a Time? While playing in many 4-person Co-op games, me and my friends have noticed that only one person at a time can get the DG-2. If this is true, I think that it should be mentioned in the article that there is only one DG-2 in the Mystery Box. Automechtech1 05:01, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Put it in, if you've seen it yourself. 05:24, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Pack-a-punch OK, so I had a Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ one day, and one of my teammates threw a monkey bomb. There were AT LEAST 30 zombies around it, and before it detonated, I shot my Wunderwaffe at them, and I noticed that my PaP'd Wunderwaffe only killed 10...maybe all the Wunderwaffe does PaP'd is have increased ammo? :One, Sign your comments with 4 of these things: ~ Second, you probably counted wrong, it's confirmed to kill at least 20. 03:51, 24 August 2009 (UTC) and the monkey bomb probably killed some off before the shot reached the horde--JoeHanSon 05:05, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Yesterday, while I was doing the barrier railing gitch in Der riese on Black ops (I did this on solo, I do not cheat the leaderboards) I used the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ. I had the scoreboard open to see how many kills it can get at once. I fired the DG-3 into the huge swarm of zombies beneath me, and I went from 231 kills to 241 kills. Then I shot it again and I went to 251, then to 261, then to 271, then to 281, and for my final shot I went to 291. It got a total of 60 kills for all 6 shots that I fired. The page says it has been confrimed that the DG-3 can do 24 kills. This is definetly not the case in Black Ops. Maybe in World at War, the DG-3 can get 24 kills at once and in Black Ops the DG-3 can get 10? I have never played World at War so I don't know if that is true or not. I ask that someone with more credibility to please edit the page and if necessary, test my experiment for proof. 2:15, 14 January 2010 (KST) two Wunderwaffe DG-2 !!! me and friend have two Wunderwaffe it was on round 12 on Shi No Numa, no glitching Ozzie 1 18:45, October 20, 2009 (UTC) yeah I saw a game where 2 of the players had a wunderwaffe each. but I think this only applies to shi no numa not der riese. Somebody should add in that the splash damage on the waffe nullfies your juggernog permantly, test it out yourselves. It doesn't even nullify it, it's worse. you get downed in one hit.```` This happened to me two except I was playing online on the ps3 with one of my friends over and he noticed that the other 2 players on my team had DG-2s and so did I and i dont see anything wrong with this glitch so I say keep it Wunderwaffe one-hit down - Does it wear off? Is it only with the DG-3 JZ? Can you fix it? Is it a glitch? Really this is getting highly annoying and i just wanted some answers to these questions.-- 17:57, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Yes it is a glitch and so far no one has tried to fix it the only way i know how to stop it is if you buy jugger-nog before you ge the gun. JZ stands for Juggernaut Zapper 00:15, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Glitch? I use the Wonder Waffle when I was playing when I shoot with it zombies killed me with 2 hits is it really like that or its a glitch? - I don't have profile so I can't sign. :There is a glitch when you have Juggernog, and you damage yourself with the Pack-a-Punched DG-2, it effectively negates Juggernog's effect. If that wasn't the question you were asking, The Wunderwaffe can kill you, just like the Ray Gun. 14:00, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh,so that how it is thank you dude --''TheEnigma13 18:00 April 20,2010'' You can sign, you'll just sign as a bunch of numbers like mine. 23:06, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ''Shouldn't it be ''I saw it said Useful for the reload cancel when it actually is Useless to do that. InFeCtEd32 14:02, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Translation of Wunderwaffe ? Older times, I saw that Wunderwaffe stands for Miracle Weapon, and I support that. So is it really Silver Bullet ? MclarenFR 21:35, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Miracle or Wonder, they are freaking synonyms. I think. Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 21:40, August 19, 2010 (UTC) It can't be silver bullet. That would be Silber Kugel. 21:42, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Wunderwaffe means "Wonder Weapon". It's actually a fairly general term...General Geers 07:38, August 20, 2010 (UTC) 1 question about gallery in the gallery theres a picture with the dg 2 and 2 trucks is that a map or is it a secret in the caimpaighn(like where you can find the ray gun on little resistance) Atomichunter 05:38, November 24, 2010 (UTC) If it's not an official map, its probably a custom one. General Geers 06:20, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Does this weapon appear in Ascension? Pleeze I need to know!!!!!!!!!!! Pete Actual traslation THE ACTUAL TRASLATION IS SILVER BULLET USE THE BING TRANSLATER.BonJovi4Eva 08:45, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Don't use all caps. It translates to both "Wonder Weapon" and "Silver Bullet". In this game, they use the "Wonder Weapon" translation. General Geers 05:50, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Never trust a computer to translate HUMAN language. February 23, 2011 (KST) The full translation of the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is "Wonder Weapon The Bell-2", it's that simple.This is where it all began, Pearl Harbor. 21:13, March 2, 2011 (UTC) The "Die Glock" part is a speculation. General Geers 06:05, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Call of the dead. If you free the original charachters on COTD you get a wunderaffe dg2 for all players. Stop lying. Sorry, I didn't know about that before. I'm PS3. http://img508.imageshack.us/img508/8034/636pxhammerandsicklebla.png MatheusBond Talk http://img508.imageshack.us/img508/8034/636pxhammerandsicklebla.png 17:45, May 4, 2011 (UTC) max ammo in call of the dead in call of the dead doing the easter egg will award u the best gun in the gun (wunderwaffe) but its limited but does it get restored after max ammo i know u can't pap it but any please post to answer dis ( 20:45, May 5, 2011 (UTC)) demseystyle Hardout modeling!!! I found this on the internet. This guy must have mad skills, all I can make in the bloody program are brick guns. http://sketchup.google.com/3dwarehouse/details?mid=75d581b978770196cf6cb7a84d9d5662 Smokey McPott 11:02, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Glitch with wunderwaffe Alright level 18, got the wunderwaffe and used all the ammo but now im running round with an empty wonder weapon and it wont switch back to my other weapons, even though its empty and i cant shoot any zombies help? Actual phrase said by Demonic Announcer in Call of the Dead The demonic announcer in call of the dead does not say "lightning". He say specifically "LIGHTNING....IS.....POWER!!!!" I wish I could change this on the WunderWaffe Main Page, but I don't have the *lol* POWER. Is there any chance that someone will change this because it is getting on my nerves and making me think that nobody could understand what the Announcer said. L1QU1D SCHWARTZ 13:57, May 26, 2011 (UTC)